goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Elimination episode 5: Singing a Song
Transcript part 1: Brandon Bull gets eliminated *Wilt Micheals: Welcome back to Character Elimination: Water Warriors VS Fire Minions. Since the Fire Minions lost, Zara Young would be handing out the prizes. *Zara Young: Pablo gets a prize Transcript part 2: Singing a song at Buster Moon's concert *to: Opera House *Wilt Micheals: Okay everyone, we have Buster Moon here today and he's going to test on how well you sing. Whoever sings a song cleanly will win and whoever sings a song with bad words will face elimination. *Buster Moon: Okay everyone, I'm Buster Moon the Koala from Sing. You heard what Wilt Micheals said, only member from the team will sing a song; but remember no singing songs that contain bad words. Water Warriors your first, who would like to sing? *Monica: I would. *Azura: No Monica, I'm going to sing. *Buster Moon: Easy girls, only one member is allowed to sing. So I pick...Azura. *Azura: Yes! Now I will be able to sing my song! *Buster Moon: Azura, you can go up on the stage and sing to the audience. What song are you going to sing to the audience? *Azura: I'm going to sing my song which is Lost In Thoughts All Alone. *Buster Moon: Good, now show the audience your singing! *(Azura then walks up to the front stage where everyone could sing her) *Azura: Okay everyone, can anyone hear me? *Everyone (except Azura): Yeah! *Azura: All right then, now it's time to sing my song. *clears her throat * *SFX: Audience applause *Buster Moon: (Cries in Serena's voice), (Normal Voice) Wow, that song was beautiful and kinda sad. *Azura: Did you mean you liked my heartwarming song Buster? *Buster Moon: Yes Azura, I'm going to write down a 10/10 on that being the best and clean song. *then flies off the stage, and sees the result on the singing *Me!Me!Me!: Oh no you don't Azura, I'm going to take you down now! (Cut to: Me!Me!Me! on the stage) Me!Me!Me!: I'm going to sing my theme song so I could beat Azura's bottom. *sings her song *(The Water Warriors and The Fire Minions become shocked when they saw Me!Me!Me! exposed her legs and breasts as she said some cuss words in Japanese while singing which made Azura's nose to bleed) *Buster Moon: Oh my god! I can't stand the song Me!Me!Me! is singing with bad words. *Azura: Same here, The body parts she's exposing is giving me a blood nose. *Buster Moon: It seems like I have no choice but to give this song a 0 out of 10! *(When Me!Me!Me! finishes her song she gets shocked when she saw her song get a 0/10 which made Azura fall out of her seat and laugh) *Azura: (Laughs in her game voice), (Normal Voice) My team has won because of the song that Me!Me!Me! performed is dirty and has bad words. *Wilt Micheals: I agree with you Azura, The Fire Minions are going to face elimination. Transcript Finale: Voting for the Fire Minions *Wilt Micheals: Vote for one of these characters from the Fire Minions team to be eliminated and to win the prize. Me!Me!Me! as for singing your song in which it contains bad words, you get a penalty. *Me!Me!Me!: Oh Snap! What is it? *Wilt Micheals: You have to hold the vote me out sign, you get 5 extra votes, and you get a disadvantage just in case someone else from your team gets eliminated. *Me!Me!Me!: Uh oh! Now many Me!Me!Me! fans are going to be so happy when they see this. Category:Character Elimination: Water Warriors VS Fire Minions